Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a system and method for stabilizing a top drive during a drilling process, a casing process, or another type of well processing operation.
Top drives are typically utilized in well drilling and maintenance operations, such as operations related to oil and gas exploration. In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drill pipe and a drilling bottom hole assembly (BHA). During a drilling process, the drill string may be supported and hoisted about a drilling rig by a hoisting system for eventual positioning down hole in a well. As the drill string is lowered into the well, a top drive system may rotate the drill string to facilitate drilling.